


Ghoulish Innocence

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lillith gains a pet wraith.RP Fic.





	Ghoulish Innocence

"I was sleeping...."

Lilith's words were harsh and yet, as she watched the wraith's pacing she softened a little. 

"You... needing company, little one?"

"Yes."

The Cavern Wraith said softly. 

"Come to me then..."

Lilith murmured, holding a hand out to the wraith. The Cavern Wraith floated over to Lillith. Lillith smiled, moving to gently stroke the wraith's cheek. The Cavern Wraith murred softly. Lilith smiled. 

"My little one."

The Cavern Wraith nuzzled in closer to Lilith. Lilith murred softly, leaning to kiss the wraith. The Wraith murred back just as softly and let Lillith's lips press against her's in a mutual kiss of pleasure, though The Wraith was meek and submissive in her kiss, her subconscious yearning to be dominated, to be controlled and used as a plaything by a more powerful woman obvious to anyone able to read such signs. Lilith smiled, drawing the girl closer still. 

"You long for someone to control you, don't you my dove?"

The Wraith murred and nodded, her eyes sending slave/master signals back to Lillith's as they gazed into each others eyes. Lilith smiled, rising to lead the girl to her rooms. 

"Undress and get on the bed."

The Wraith mewed softly but did as Lillith commanded. She slowly disrobed, shedding her clothes to reveal her deathly pale skin but also her very feminine body. It wasn't massively curvaceous but she was certainly blessed with some very fine and exquisite curves and lines to her shape. The kind of body a person could run their hands all over for hours and still not feel like they had explored all the possibilities that her body offered to them. Lillith had smiled, taking in every inch of the girl before moving to undress herself, settling slowly beside the girl, tracing a hand from the girl's pale, and cold, cheek slowly lower over her neck and collarbone, her touch light but very much present as she skimmed lower over the girl's breasts. The Wraith closed her eyes, her breath hitched, her body arched upwards slightly and her eyelids fluttered like hummingbird wings. Lilith smiled, moving to slowly caress and tease the girl's breasts, staying focused on them until the nipples had hardened a little, her touch remaining just as light but present as it skimmed lower over the girl's stomach, her other hand gently nudging the girl's legs apart. The Wraith's breath became shallow and raspy and a noticeably quiver ran up through her body, a quiver of pleasure. A soft, lingering mewl escaped from her lips. Lilith had smiled, ghosting a kiss over the girl's lips even as she moved to gently, but persistently, tease at her clit. The Wraith mewed as another quiver of pleasure washed over her very being, due to Lillith's amazing skill in the art of love-making. Lilith had smiled, slowly pushing inward to set a pace, still focused on the Wraith's needs. At the penetration The Wraith's body arched upwards into Lillith's. It contorted and twisted with pleasure almost seeming like it would break in two. A cry, a primeval cry of pleasure emitted from deep within her very body pouring out from her lips to Lillith's ears. Lilith had smiled, responding only by upping her speed. The Wraith soon cried out with immense pleasure as she came apart under Lillith's amazing skill.


End file.
